The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. In some of these digital devices, a clock tree is used for distributing a common clock signal to various components in order to synchronize the operation of the various components. Differences in the arrival time of the clock signals at two or more of the various components components of the IC results in errors affecting IC performance, in some instances.